glee facebookrun for your life
by fuzzydude
Summary: The life of Klaine on facebook. The questions, the jokes, the stupidity...written by laur
1. Chapter 1

**This is before Kurt and Blaine are dating and Kurt is not at Dalton yet… yeah sooo enjoy**

…

Kurt Hummel is now friends with Blaine Anderson

[Blaine Anderson likes this]

Rachel berry: what!

Santana: yeah Hummel get some he's cute

Kurt Hummel: SANTANA… keep your pants on and Rachel he's my friend deal with it.

[Puck and 10 others like this]

Brittany: Kurt?

Kurt: yes Brittany

Brittany: is he your dolphin?

[Mercedes, Puck, Santana, and 6 others like this]

Blaine: dolphin?

Kurt: no Hun he's not my dolphin…. And Blaine don't ask… just don't.

Blaine: um ok….. Want to grab some coffee?

Kurt: sure

Blaine: cool… be there in 20… bye

….

Brittany to Blaine: r u a dolphin?

Blaine: um no I'm a human

Brittany: no, r u a dolphin

Blaine: is this a practical joke

…..

Blaine to Kurt: why does Brittany keep asking me if I'm a dolphin?

Brittany: r u a dolphin

Kurt: Brittany can u please tell Blaine why u think he's a dolphin

Brittany: dolphins are gay sharks

Finn: they are?

Blaine: oh, I get it yes Brittany I'm a dolphin

3 hrs ago

Brittany: r u and Kurt going to have dolphin babies

Kurt:…..=/

Sam: that wasn't a no

…

Kurt is now friends with Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick

[We and 4 others like this]

Mercedes: those boys better not hurt my boy or they will fully understand the meaning of the word hurt

Kurt: MERCADES

Mercedes: what I'm just saying

Blaine: don't worry I ….we will never hurt Kurt

Wes: awwwww how cute…..kliane forever

Kurt: ?

Bliane:?

Mercades: ?

David: kliane= Kurt +Blaine

Kurt: [facepalm] were not dating

Blaine: I need new friends

…

Blaine is now friends with Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, and puck.

Kurt: what!

[ Finn, Santana, and 5 others like this]

Blaine: Ur friend's r interesting

Puck don't worry Hummel we won't embarrass u…. that much

…

Kurt: sometimes life gets complicated…. I hate it when it does that and u just can't win

Blaine: courage

Kurt: thanks

…

Kurt has transferred to Dalton school for boys

Finn: we could have protected u

Kurt: I'm sorry Finn but this is the best thing for me

Quinn: we know but it's sad =(

Mercedes: we'll miss you =( ill miss you =(

Kurt: ill miss u too

Blaine: don't worry well take good care of Kurt

Mercedes: u better

Puck: yeah and if you need to beat anyone up you just tell me and ill beat um up for you puck style

Finn: yeah we can be there in like 30 min bro

Kurt: thanks guys

David: guys retreat get rid of the water balloons…. We sooo don't want to get beat up

Blaine: I'm sorry you had to see that

Brittany: guys I need help….. my computer won't go on

Kurt: Brit sweetie it is on

Brittany: Ur right dolphin =)


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt: first week at Dalton was awesome

Blaine: it's great to have you around

Kurt: (blushes) thanks

Santana: get a room

…..

Kurt: guess who's an official Warbler

Rachel: this means you are the enemy now :(

Blaine: Kurt congrats again but was there really any doubt your voice is amazing

Kurt: thanks yours is too

Blaine: you're amazing

Blaine: I did not want to send that how do you delete posts

Wes: awwwww

Mercedes: awwwwww

Blaine: shut up it was a… typo

Puck: sure

Kurt: I believe you Blaine

Blaine: good, soooo want to go watch Disney movies in my dorm

Kurt: sure

Santana: can you just have sex already and get it over with

Kurt: SANTANA

Santana: use protection!

Finn: ewwww…. That's my brother

…

Wes: time to put plan klaine into action

[Private message] with all warblers and new directions minus Kurt and Blaine

Rachel: how do we get them together?

David: there's a fair coming up

Mercedes: perfect

Finn: but what do we have to do?

Artie: were lookouts

Finn:?

Artie: in case karofsky shows up or something

Finn: oh

…

Kurt: going to fair with best friend Blaine

…..

David: I got a perfect spying spot

Tina: what r they saying

David: omg I think they're going to kiss

Mercedes: what! =)

David: awwww Blaine just said this really cute speech

Rachel: awww I see them

Finn: me 2

Sam: ME 3… can everyone see them

Everyone: yes

Finn: ?

Nick: my hacking skills are awesome

Wes: dudes there going to kiss

David: 10

Sam: 9

Puck: 8

Brittany: 7

Santana: SEX

Rachel: SANTANA

Santana: fine 6

Artie: 5

Quinn: 4

Tina: 3

Mike: 2

Finn: 1

Wes: kliane kissed omg

3 minutes ago

Mercedes: wow… don't they need to breath

Puck: get some Hummel

Finn: again my brother ewwww

…

Wes is now friends with Mr. Bang bang

Kurt: please tell me that's not what I think it is.

Wes: well, let's describe it ….. It's big and...

Kurt: stop I don't want to hear about your body parts

Wes: whoa get your mind out of the gutter Kurt…. It's my gavel duh

Kurt: oh sorry

Wes: dirty mind Kurt…. Blaine if your reading this then you knows Kurt has a dirty mind….. You must be happy

Blaine: happy is an understatement….. But he's still my baby penguin.

Kurt: BLAINE

Blaine: what

…

Blaine is now in a relationship with Kurt Hummel

[Wes and 3 others like this]

…

Kurt is now in a relationship with Blaine

Mercedes: awwwww =)

Quinn: sooo cute 3

Rachel: I'm sooo happy for you

Finn: BLAINE U HURT HIM AND YOU'RE DEAD

Wes: u will die by gavel

: bang bang bang (hell yeah)

Finn: ?

Mercedes:?

Quinn: ?

Rachel: ?

Kurt: don't ask

…

Kurt: first date tonight

Blaine: can't wait

Wes: awwwwww


End file.
